Learning From The Past
by madeline.chavez.77
Summary: The world is in dire help and requires the assistance of "Team Phantom" but what happened to the team that was so successful back in the day. What happened between Danny and Sam that made them so distant? Will this team be successful in saving their world, or will their past prevent them from doing so? BOOK 1! DxS
1. Chapter 1

**Learning From The Past**

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I have come forth with a new story idea! The title sucks butt, so if you can find another on that fits this story please let me know! I would really appreciate it if you guys took the time to read this story! Thank you!**

**Summary: The world is in dire help and requires the assistance of "Team Phantom" but what happened to the team that was so successful back in the day. What happened between Danny and Sam that made them so distant? Will this team be successful in saving their world, or will their past prevent them from doing so?**

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Past**

Sam smiled at her boyfriend Elliot as they talked at the party. She and Elliot had managed to patch things up long ago, namely when they ran into each when she first entered the college. Elliot had first said hi to her then quickly got to apologizing, one at which Sam forgave him after slapping him on the cheek and about a week later.

But despite they got to take the chance to get to know each other a lot better now that Tucker nor _Danny_ were able to hang out with or spy. Sam internally frowned at the mention of Danny's name in her mind. She wasn't one to hate her friends, but after a bit of fight with him…let's just say they were both on very _thin_ ice in that department.

"So Sam, I hear you still got that v-card." Her friend Marissa said smirking. Sam, taking a moment to let her friend's words kick in, bit back a blush and laughed instead. She had met Marissa a week after she and Elliot made up. In fact Marissa was the one who got the two hooked up.

"Yup that's me, pure and sacred until marriage." She said winking. Elliot and Marissa both laughed.

"Aw, poor wittle Sammykins is good girl." Marissa joked. Sam drank some of her punch.

"Yeah I bet that's what your mommy and daddy think about you." She replied making her friend playfully glare at her.

"Whoa easy there tiger." Elliot said. Sam gave him a peck on the cheek.

She was currently at a college party. She wasn't one to party or anything but the constant puppy looks and begging from her boyfriend and friend made her give in. She looked at the time, 12:57. She mentally cursed.

"Gee, sorry guys I gotta go. I got a physics exam tomorrow and Professor Spudnick would kill me if I showed up late again for class." She said standing up. Marissa pouted.

"Aw damn Sam, you always have to be the goodie two shoes and leave early don't cha?" She said glaring at her friend. Sam held her hands up in surrender.

"Hey not my fault, but last time I checked I was _in_ college." She said picking up her purse. Marissa hugged her friend.

"Alright, alright, point taken. But still, next time _you_ are going to cut back and chill. I swear I will get you to lose your v-card or so help me I will be a bad friend." Marissa said drinking some of her alcoholic beverage. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Right, remind about that when I'm married." She said before grabbing Elliot's hand and walking out. The walk back to their apartment was quite amusing to say the least, but little did she know that someone was watching her.

Danny stared from his spot in the driver's seat at his old friend.

"Really guys? Did we have to get _her_?" He asked. Jazz slapped him on the shoulder. Danny winced and rubbed his stinging body part.

"Danny she is a _member_ of team phantom and we do not exclude our members." She snapped. Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and besides this could be the perfect time to patch things up with her." He said. Danny glared at his friend from the car's front mirror.

"Tucker, I would be _more_ that grateful if you would just leave that fight out of this." He seethed. Tucker rolled his eyes once more and huffed.

"I don't get it Danny; usually girls are the ones who hate being reminded about stuff like that." He said as he pulled out his new and improved PDA. One that was now named the igadget. Danny held back the urge to punch his friend.

"Shut it Tucker, we don't need any more conflicts." Jazz said folding her arms across her chest. They returned their gaze back to Sam and the other guy.

"Who the heck is she with?" Danny asked. Tucker smirked at the jealous tone Danny's voice gave out.

"If I'm not mistaken Danny, that is Sam's boyfriend, Elliot." He said. Danny almost exploded, no wait…he _did_ explode.

"WHAT?!" He yelled. Jazz shushed him.

"_Quiet_ Danny unless you want Sam to hear you and yell at you." She said.

"Don't forget she would slap him too. She even said that next time she meet's Danny again she would slap him." He explained. Jazz mentally face-palmed herself.

"Thanks for the info Tucker." She said through clenched teeth. Danny stared in anger at Elliot. She was with _him_? Of all people, it was like his mom being with _Vlad_. He stopped his thought and almost paled. Was he actually getting jealous over this? Last time he checked he had gotten over Sam…unless he was just hiding his true feelings for her…he shook his head, no he didn't love her and that was that…but deep in his mind he knew that was a lie. He _did_ love her, but it was that stupid fight that made everything change.

With a loud sigh he started the car and drove slowly up the apartment in which Sam was residing in…along with her _boyfriend_.

"Alright, you know what to do Danny." Jazz said. Danny widened his eyes.

"_Me_?! Why do _I_ have to do it?" He asked. In all honesty he did want to see Sam…but it was the fact on how she would react that made him nervous and hesitant. Jazz sighed impatiently at the little attitude he was having. She couldn't believe he was still acting this way even though it has been _years _since that day.

"Well let me think…1, you have the ghost powers to sneak inside the house, 2…you're the only who is able to surpass all the alarms, and 3 you are most likely the one who can convince Sam to come with us." She said. Tucker whistled.

"Those are some good reasons Jazz." He said. Jazz smiled at him.

"Thanks." She replied before returning her gaze to her brother and glaring, "As for _you_, I suggest you get moving." Danny growled at her.

"You know Jazz; you are _really _starting to aggravate me." He said unbuckling his seat belt. Jazz held back a smile and frowned.

"Just trying to get you moving before Sam and Eliot start doing something _inappropriate_." She said knowing that would work. Danny's eyes widened and he quickly got out of the car. _Hook, line, and sinker_, Jazz thought smiling. She knew Sam would never do anything like that, but a jealous man would do anything to keep another man from touching _his_ girl.

"Do you think Sam is going to come?" Tucker asked. Jazz looked at him though the mirror.

"I know she will. Remember Tucker, Sam has been in love with Danny for years, I doubt she could've just moved on like that." She said while snapping her fingers to show him what she meant. Tucker said nothing but only nodded his head.

As Danny flew inside Sam's apartment he felt his stomach flutter. Would Sam forgive? Would she come? He stayed invisible until he found the room and to his dismay he only saw Elliot.

He froze. If Elliot was here…then where was Sam? He felt his palms become sweaty. _Relax Fenton, she could just be getting a drink of water…or using the restroom, _he thought, but he knew better. Sam could sense anything near her, no doubt she sensed him coming inside her home.

"Freeze." He heard her voice. He tensed. The sound of her voice was the same as ever except to him…it was like a small chime going off. Hearing Sam's voice created unnecessary emotions. But before he could do anything, the sound of a gun charging made him mentally curse. Figures she would keep something like that.

"Sam?" He said. He heard her gasp. Still invisible, he turned around to face her. Sam had grown, and not just in body wise, but she looked older yet also younger. Her hair was down to her back and she was in a black spaghetti sleeved shirt with black shorts that went up to her thighs. Her face was more defined and made her look older, but the way she looked along with her style made her seem so much more like a teenager.

"No…you can't be here…" She said almost muttering to herself. She glanced up and narrowed her eyes, "show yourself!" She whispered harshly. Danny complied and the look that crossed Sam's face was beyond shocked.

Putting the gun down, she walked up to him. Danny swallowed thickly and without warning Sam lifted up her hand and slapped him hard on the cheek.

**Whoo, go Sam. Haha yeah, well this is the first chapter, again thanks for taking the time to read this, I really appreciate it. I hope this has gotten you intrigued a little :D**

**About the title, it sucks, so please if you can help me out and give me some Ideas that you think belong with this story, I'll greatly be grateful for that!**

**Yeah I know, Elliot and Sam?! What have you done?! Well it had to be done for this story guys, but as it progresses we will get to leanr more about what happened between Sam and Danny! And their lives!**

**Please review!**

**~Madeline =)**

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes...I'm a busy gal with a busy life, I ain't got enough time to read through this D: thanks for understanding!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Learn From the Past, Look to the Future****  
**

**CHAPTER 2**

Danny didn't even flinch as Sam's hand came in contact with his cheek. He didn't even bat an eye. Sam's eyes narrowed in anger.

"What are _you_ doing _here_?" She seethed. Danny blinked before replying.

"Team Phantom requires your assistance again." He said. An unreadable expression crossed Sam's face before she glared at him and crossed her arms. She dragged Danny out of the room and into the hallway.

"You…how _dare_ you think to come here after what you did?" She said. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well between you and me I _really_ didn't want to see you at the moment." He said. A look of hurt crossed Sam's eyes, one that Danny didn't miss. Feeling guilty he opened his mouth to speak, "Sorry Sam….I just-Hey!" Danny yelled harshly as he ducked another one of Sam's slaps.

Sam's eyes widened as she momentarily lost her balance and fell. Danny quickly caught her before she could hit the tile and he brought her upright. Exhaling slowly their eyes connected with each other's.

Sam mentally cursed herself as she felt the familiar feelings she buried long ago come out. She didn't want Danny…she didn't…right? As she stared into his baby blue orbs, she almost forgot how beautiful they were. Danny smiled to himself. He could stare into Sam's eyes forever. He smiled at how right she felt in his arms.

Enveloped in the mood they both leaned their heads in, Sam wanted to feel his lips on hers once more, she wanted to know he still loved and cared for her. Danny's eyes slowly closed and right before their lips connected Sam snapped out of it before she could do something she regretted. She had Elliot, she loved Elliot now…Danny missed his chance, and she chastised herself for daring to let him in. She wouldn't make the same mistake _again_.

"So why do you guys need me?" She asked changing the subject. Danny frowned, _so close_ he thought before answering her question. Releasing her from his grip he ran a hand through his black hair.

"Someone or _something_ is trying to awaken Pariah Dark." He said. The name alone made Sam shudder. She remembered the last time they faced the ghost king as kids and she almost lost her best friend.

"How do you know?" She asked. Danny looked at her.

"Let's just say that an annoying sidekick of Pariah decided to disturb me while I was working. He almost wrecked the whole thing had I not been able to take the fight elsewhere." He said.

"The fright knight?" She asked, Danny nodded, "But I thought we all went into hiding, how could they have found you?" She asked. Danny shrugged.

"Who knows, but he attacked Jazz while she was teaching at Harvard and he almost destroyed Tucker, the genius behind Axion Labs." He said. Sam's eyes widened.

"Is he ok?" She asked. Danny nodded once more.

"He's fine; we were able to get to him in time before any serious damage could be made." He said, "We came here to get you because most likely the fright knight would be after you next." He said. Sam sighed.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" She asked. Danny smiled.

"We need to find the Fright Knight and try to find out who is trying to awake Pariah. If we can stop him before he does, then we're free to go and continue with our lives." He said. Sam smiled.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." She said. Danny smiled and took her hand; he made a mental note to remember how her hands felt in his own. Sam suddenly stopped and mentally slapped herself, "Shoot, almost forgot to change clothes." She said chuckling. Danny blushed and once again remembered she was still in her pajamas. Reluctantly he let go of her hand and watched as she disappeared into her room.

Sam walked inside of her room and noticed the temperature seemed a lot colder than before. She shivered slightly and went to her closet. She found something to wear. She put on her blue jeans and a black shirt that had a _DP_ symbol on it. She still supported Danny Phantom despite the fight between her friends. Though she wondered why he hasn't apologized to her.

Once she had her hair up in a ponytail she glanced around the room one last time before exiting and walking over to Danny.

Danny in turn raised an eyebrow as he saw his symbol on her shirt. _Hmm…would've thought she hated both sides by now_. He thought to himself.

Exiting the house was a rather easy job, if you didn't count the awkward silence between the former friends. Approaching the car Sam raised an eyebrow.

"An expedition?" She asked looking at the black gleaming car that had white strips on the side, "Cool." She said with a smile, "Is it yours" Sam asked before looking over at Danny who rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh…it's not mine…it belongs to Abbey." He said. A hint of jealousy passed through Sam's eyes, luckily Danny didn't notice.

"Who's Abbey?" She asked. Danny opened the door for her.

"My…girlfriend…" He said. Sam's eyes widened. He dated a girl? He actually moved on from her? _I guess it's only fair, I am dating Elliot…_she thought to herself as Danny closed the car door. She looked up and smiled at Jazz and Tucker.

'Hey guys, long time no see." She said. Tucker chuckled and wrapped an arm around his friend, Sam graciously hugged him back.

"How are you doing Sam?" Jazz asked shaking the said girl's hand. Sam sighed.

"Well, it could be better, but I guess I'm doing well." She said. Jazz smiled, the front car door opened signaling Danny was entering the vehicle. He exhaled and started the car.

"See Danny, that wasn't so hard." Jazz said patting him on the back. He scoffed.

"You're only saying that, if you had been in there with us though…you wouldn't be saying that." He said. Sam huffed.

"I wasn't that _bad_." She said indignantly. Danny chuckled.

"Who said I was talking about you?" He asked. Sam raised an eyebrow up in confusion.

"Then what _were_ you talking about?" She asked. Danny just drove off, but the smile on his face stayed as he looked through the mirror and at Sam. Sam looked away from him, but even she couldn't stop the smile on her face, this ride was going to be a long one, and she didn't know if she would be able to last this long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Learning From the Past**

**A/N: Sorry for the long over due update, I guess I just started slacking off my stories. Or I've been losing my touch. I kinda been having writer's block, but that's only because I've been doing a lot of essays lately so my brains is fried. But hopefully this chapter is good.**

**Summary: The world is in dire help and requires the assistance of "Team Phantom" but what happened to the team that was so successful back in the day. What happened between Danny and Sam that made them so distant? Will this team be successful in saving their world, or will their past prevent them from doing so?**

**Chapter 3:**

As Danny approached the building that the fright knight was in, the amount of nervousness he was feeling couldn't be described. He had a feeling that something was wrong…_very_ wrong. With a sigh he turned off the car and everyone exited.

Opening the car's back door, Sam couldn't help but be impressed by all the guns and weapons inside of it.

"How do you get by security and check points with these?" She asked. Danny shrugged.

"I just show them this." He said pulling out an I.D. Sam gawked at him.

"You made it into NASA?" She asked. Danny gave her a funny look.

"Yeah I did, I sent you an email two years ago…didn't you read it?" He asked. The hurtful expressions on Danny's face made Sam pale and feel guilty. Back then she would have deleted any messages she got him, looks like it came to bite her in the butt. "Did you read _anything_ I sent you?" He asked, his voice was slowly cracking. She swallowed.

"I um…I'm sorry…" She said looking away. Danny frowned.

"Wow…that's pretty hash Sam." Tucker said. Sam glared at him.

"Yeah, well the _fight_ we had was pretty harsh wouldn't you think?" She snapped. Danny's eyes snapped up at her.

'You're still on about that fight? Wow, you really must've hated me then if you didn't even read the apology letter I sent you." He said grabbing an ecto gun and stuffing it in her arms.

Sam stared silently at him, what could she do? She couldn't lie and say that she did read it, because if she had she would have given him a call and told him. She wanted to forgive, she really did…but her pride wouldn't let her. And here Danny had stuffed away his pride and written her a letter for it, and what did she do? Heck the minute she saw that letter she crumpled it up and tore it to shreds.

"Come on, let's get going." Danny said pushing right past her. How could she have deleted his emails and letter? He worked too damn hard on that letter! He put all his feelings and emotions into it, and what does she do? She throws it away.

His emotions were spiraling in heated anger. He had a right to be angry, not only did he make the first move, but he was willing to move past it and fix his mistake, but if Sam wanted to hang onto to that stupid fight then fine with him, he was done with trying to console her and apologize for something that wasn't his fault.

Entering the dark warehouse was fairly simple, "Keep a sharp eye for any movement." Danny said. His team members nodded. But it only took him a moment to realize something, "It's a trap!" He said. The group of friends looked at him, but Tucker laughed for a moment.

"Oh my gosh Danny you sounded so Han-Solo at the moment." He said. Danny glared at his friend, but he stopped when his ghost sense went off. He barely had time to move when the warehouse lights flashed on, blinding them all momentarily.

"Welcome Ghost-brat!" A dark eerie voice said. Danny's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth at wherever the voice came from.

"Come on out fright knight!" He said. The voice chuckled.

"Gladly." He said, but before he came out a purple ball of electric currents came hurtling out of the shadows. Danny pushed Sam out of the way and the others ducked. He quickly got up and helped her along too.

"Going Ghost!" He shouted as a white beam appeared out of his torso and trailed up and down his body. Sam smiled; it had been a long time since she had seen him in ghost form.

Danny squatted down before shooting off the ground and into the air. He formed a small beam in his hand for extra light, but that was a wasted because before anything could be done, the final lights inside the warehouse flashed on and the team was surrounded by an array of ghosts.

"Jazz look out!" Danny said as he grabbed Jazz before an energy ball could zap her, but he was zapped in the process and he fell to the ground with a groan. His friends soon joined him.

"Nice to see the team reunited again." The fright knight said walking up to them.

"What do you want with us?" Danny asked as he got up on his knees weakly and looked up. The medieval knight laughed darkly.

"We're just stalling you." Came the reply.

"Stalling us from what?" Jazz asked.

"Why from Zethal of course, if we didn't stall you, then Zethal wouldn't be killing your loved ones right now." He said. The room went quiet, everything seemed to have stopped moving.

"What?" Danny growled. The fright knight smiled.

"At this very moment, Zethal is traveling to every spot your loved ones are. He is killing them as a warning." The fright night said. Sam's eyes widened.

"Elliot?" She whispered, Danny heard her little whisper and his eyes flashed a dark green. He wasn't going to let Sam's happiness die down, even if that meant he had to rescue some other dork that was her happiness. With a growl he stood up and tossed an unsuspected ghost ray at the ghost. The fright knight yelled in surprise.

"Move! Everyone to the car!" He shouted. The team members quickly got up and made a run for it.

Once arriving Danny looked back and kept the ghosts at bay. He yelped letting the team know he got hit. He looked down at the deep cut on his arm. He gritted his teeth.

"Danny!" Jazz cried out, pausing to look at her brother. Danny faced them; his eyes were a bright green.

"Don't worry about _me_, just get in the car!" He yelled as he turned to fight off more ghosts. Without thinking, Sam fired her gun at one ghost and smiled as the target was hit dead on. Danny smiled at her, but nonetheless told her to get in the car.

Breathing in deeply Danny let out a ghostly wail that pushed the ghosts back. The building they had previously been in was beginning to give in and started to crumble. As the wail died down the building crashed down onto the unsuspecting ghosts, momentarily stunning them. Smiling Danny pulled out the thermos and quickly sucked them all in.

He flew after the car that was already moving and phased into the backseat while turning back into his human half.

"Phew, talk about a _demolishing_ day." He said. The other members yelled in surprise, one at which he smile in satisfaction.

"Danny, if I told you once, I'll tell you again, stop scaring us!" Jazz snapped at him. Danny shrugged.

"What's the fun in that?" He asked. Sam rolled her eyes in amusement. Still the same old Danny she knew. She noticed that Danny was staring at her and the two quickly blushed and looked away.

Tucker noticing that through the front view mirror chuckled. "_Lovebirds_." He muttered, their reaction to it made him smile all the more.

"We're _not_ lovebirds!" The two adults in the back seat said in unison. Tucker shrugged and pulled out his device.

"Yeah sure," He sneered, "The last time you guys said that was when we were teens, and you guys actually went steady. So say what you want, but we all know the real answer to that word." Tucker said, causing his two friends to blush harder.

"Stupid know it all geek." Sam mumbled under her breath, but other than that, the ride home was a quiet one.

The sky was still dark as Jazz pulled into Sam's apartment, but the words the fright knight had said made Sam dash out of the car.

"Sam! Wait!" Danny said and he too followed after her. Sam ran to the apartment and up the flight of stairs. She mentally cursed herself for choosing to live on the top floor. She could hear crashes and noises. A neighbor stepped out with frightened eyes.

"What's going on?" They asked, Sam ignored them by pushing past the person and continuing her way to her home. She jumped when she saw her couch fall out of her window and onto the street. This was bad…very bad! She ran faster than before, _please be ok! Please be ok!_ She begged the heavens. She felt her lungs burning and her muscles were beginning to tire. She could still hear Danny's voice calling out to her, but she didn't dare stop, she needed to get to Elliot, no matter what.

After seven flights of stairs, she finally made it to her door on the eighth floor and tried not to panic, but it was in vain. When she saw her door it had a giant burnt hole in it almost as if someone had blasted a laser into it.

"No…" She said breathlessly and she ran inside, "Elliot?!" She cried out, "Elliot?!" A small groan could be heard in response and she immediately began her search. The living room and kitchen was a wreck, the upstairs of the apartment was worse. Again she heard another groan of pain and she ran to the room she shared with him.

She gasped at the sight. Elliot was in the middle of the room curled up in pain. "Oh my gosh, Elliot?" She cried out running to him.

**_Bubbles...bubbles... Bubbles... Scene change...apples_**

Danny ran into the mostly destroyed house and prayed that Sam was alright, please don't do anything stupid, he thought at he turned ghost and flew upstairs.

**Whooo! Man is this intense or what?! All this drama! Man this is exciting! Am I right?**

**So what's gonna happen? Who is Zethal? And why is Sam being so mean?! D:**

**please review!**

**~Madeline =)**


End file.
